ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolperdinger of a Day
is the Halloween special of Cody 10. It counts as a plot episode though. SORRY ABOUT THE EXTRA SPACES! Plot Amanda is carving pumpkins. A ripple appears in the background and something grabs Amanda. She starts screaming and kicking. The ripple appears to be a huge monster with tentacles, a grasshopper's body, and a ripped-open teddy bear for a head. It begins chanting "Doom on you", with Amanda screaming extremely loud. A beeping sound is heard, and then a flash happens. "AW MAN!" yells Cody. "CODY!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?" asks Amanda, about to blow. "I was trying to scare you. I give you a 9 for your screaming, a 9 for your reaction, but a 0 for your defense. You think kicking will hurt a ghost? Or should I say... A Ghostfreak?" "UGH! CODY!" Amanda stormed off. ---- OCTOBER 30, 8:00 PM Cody's skateboarding, when a giant tentacle comes out and grabs him. He struggles for a bit, but it begins suffocating him.He stops and faints. A hand, detached from a body, walks up to Cody and pulls him back. We see Uncle Jake walking up the stairs to the apartment, but some smoke comes up behind him. He falls against the wall, hard. Slime crawls up and grabs him, pulling him into an elevator. It closes and the elevator goes down. We see Amanda dancing to some music (while also singing out of key). She stops and she sees her cat meowing. But then another cat with red eyes comes up and jumps on her. It bites her head and she faints. A ghostly figure carries her out of the apartment. We see Crazy Helen shooting at ducks. "GET OFF MY LAWN, CRAZY KIDS! YOU WON'T BE TIPPING ANY CARS HERE!" She fires the gun a few more times. A creature from under her porch jumps up, and tackles her to the floor. A net falls from the sky and carries her away. ---- OCTOBER 31, ON CODY'S BUS Blaine Brinidik, Katherine Faddena, Mage Kimberly, and Nathaniel Briddason were sitting around talking. "Shouldn't Cody be here?" said Mage Kimberly. "He's here everyday, I know because I'm also here everyday." said Nate. "That ain't right." replied Blaine. "SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM!" yelled out Mage Kimberly. "We'll have to skip school though." replied Nate. Blaine kicked the back emergency door out. "We jump." The bus driver's assisstant got up to try to get them away from the back. Kim, Kate, and Nate jumped off. Blaine flipped off the assisstant and jumped off. "TO MY GARAGE FOR ALIEN FIGHTING EQUIPMENT! YEAH!" cried out Nate. They all ran a few blocks to Nate's house. Nate got some armor out. Like Iron-Man armor plus Tron armor. "TO WHEREVER!" Nate said. They ran around in circles. "Like, to my parent's private jet!" said Kate. They ran across the yard to Kate's family's private runway. Nate got in and started to turn it on. Blaine mashed buttons. The plane went up. "Go near anything suspicous." said Kimberly. "Like the giant smoking crack in the ground over the mountains with the woods that Cody thinks are haunted?" relied Blaine. "Yeah." said Kimberly. "THEN LET'S LA-" Blasts of energy came from the crack. The four kids were falling. "Use your j-jetpacks!" yelled Nate. They all landed near the crack. Monsterlike arms and tentacles came out. Erie music starts playing. Owl creatures with the giant eyes hop around. Fangs laying on the ground jump to life like living bear traps. "FIRE THE LASERS!" ordered Nate. They all pulled out rifle-like things and began shooting at anything that moved. "I think we should go down that crack." said Kim. "Like, I am no way going down a foggy crack." complained Kate. "Ladies first." said Blaine, shoving Kate down the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OOF! I LIKE, HIT SOMETHING HARD! AHH! MONSTERS!" "L-let's just l-leave now." said Nate, backing away. Kim kicked them both down the crack. "SISSIES!" she yelled. She then jumped down herself. "Turn the night vision on!" ordered Nate. Lights filled the cavern. Monsters, all kinds of monsters. Kidnapped people everywhere, being held hostage. "I'M GONNA CALL MY DADDY! HE WON'T BE NICE! HIS LAWYER WILL SUE YOUR BUTTS OFF!" yelled Kate. The monsters got closer. "CODY!" yelled out Blaine. He picked up the Eedoktrix on the ground and threw it at Cody. Cody slammed it down. The watch scanned all the monsters around him, glowing every second. Tens of hundreds of new aliens were being unlocked for Cody. After that, Cody was turned into Ghostfreak. He morphed into a giant, smashing the caverns. Small, white things with talons, bat-like ears and beaks jumped from all over. "Avete fracassato i nostri computer." one said. Everybody looked at each other. "U brak onze computers." said another. Finally one spoke in English. "You broke our computers." "You kidnapped us." spookily commented Ghostfreak. "Oh, you mean our monsters? I guess we weren't watching the monster monitors." Ghostfreak reverted. "HE HAS THE OMNITRIX VERSION 9 MODEL 77!" yelled a white thing. They all started talking. Another spoke up, "We hid it so Astraldark wouldn't have two. But I guess we Wolperdingers aren't good at hiding things besides ourselves." Cody scanned a Wolperdinger. A staircase appeared. Everybody else began walking up, except Cody. "Umm, so Wolperdingers, that doesn't explain all my questions." A Wolperdinger tossed Cody a piece of paper. "Our phone number." "YOU GUYS HAVE PHONES?" asked Cody. "Everybody on Earth has a phone." Cody shook his head and walked up the staircase. THE END Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Cody 10 Category:Plot episodes